


tea at midnight

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, During Canon, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Top My Unit | Byleth, Yurileth Week (Fire Emblem), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Byleth and Yuri meet in Yuri's quarters at midnight for tea and... more.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	tea at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yurileth Week day 7: Teasing/Tea
> 
> I’m posting early because why not?
> 
> Takes place after their A support, during the war, no plot spoilers but some references to the DLC.

Descending the dusky staircase to Abyss this late in the evening might normally fill one with dread, but Byleth has never been happier. A left here, twenty paces down Chrysalis row, a sharp right into the alley, and here it is: Yuri’s quarters. Finally, tonight they’ll be able to have one of their midnight meetings, though Byleth isn't sure what the tea is there for. Even without caffeine pumping through their veins, he and Yuri certainly aren't going to get any sleep.

The wooden door creaks inward before Byleth’s fist is able to knock on it. Yuri is stunning as always, Byleth stares at his shiny lips before noticing he's dressed in a rather thick cloak. It's almost devouring Yuri’s small frame, emphasizing how adorable he is.

“You made it, friend.” There’s a slight edge in the way Yuri says  _ friend _ when they're both well aware they aren’t just friends anymore.

“You can call me Byleth,” he states.

“Heh. I know, you’re just cute when you’re frustrated.” Yuri traces Byleth’s cheek with manicured fingers, “even cuter without all of that armor,  _ Byleth. _ ”

Over Yuri's shoulder, Byleth can see that the tea wasn’t a lie, there's actually a table set with a stack of desserts piled high and two cups side-by-side. A re-enactment of the many tea times they’d shared in the monastery courtyard and even in Byleth’s own quarters, though the chairs are positioned adjacent to rather than across from each other.

“Shall we take a seat?” Yuri asks as he cranes his neck toward what Byleth is pondering.

“Okay.”

The scent of Albinean berries and sugar hangs heavy in the air as Yuri and Byleth sit down. Upon closer inspection, the pastries and cakes are immaculately presented, intricately laced with colorful icing; these definitely didn’t come from the Garreg Mach dining hall. Byleth picks one up to study it further.

“I made them for you,” Yuri explains, “try one.”

It’s delicious, but it’s even more so because Yuri took the time, Byleth’s still heart melts as the well-balanced vibrant, yet sweet flavor hits his taste buds. He takes another bite, then another, then another. Yuri beams at Byleth; if only Yuri could smile like this more often, if only indulging in Yuri’s cooking could be enough to vanquish the ever-present pain behind his eyes.

“Thank you, they’re so good,” Byleth says as he finishes the cake.

“ _ You’re  _ so good,” Yuri coos, placing his hand on Byleth’s thigh.  _ Already? _ Byleth would be content to just eat more pastries, chat with Yuri about his day; they don’t get many chances to themselves with the war going on. It’d be enough to inhale the lilac fragrance of Yuri’s hair, to wrap his arm around Yuri like this. “Mm.” Yuri hums as he shifts to lean against Byleth’s dark undershirt, making himself more comfortable.

When Byleth peers down at Yuri’s delicate face, scanning over fuschia-painted lids, over long, black eyelashes, he almost starts to sweat. The large cloak is so baggy, it’s bunching forward, unveiling the dip of Yuri’s collarbone, the top of his chest. Yuri must be wearing nothing underneath. Almost as soon, Yuri’s hand travels up Byleth’s thigh, squeezing suggestively. If it could, Byleth’s heart would thump. “Yuri…”

“Hm?”

“Your cloak is…” Byleth begins.

“Oh, so you noticed?” Yuri teases, “Would you like to see?”

It’s not that Byleth  _ doesn’t  _ want to see, but Yuri could be clad in plate armor or rags and Byleth would still hold him close. As Yuri attempts to rise from the chair, Byleth clutches his waist, leaning forward to kiss him. Yuri’s eyes widen as their lips meet, a slight flush forms on his cheeks. Yuri’s so cute when he’s surprised.

Byleth deepens the kiss as Yuri’s hand gets tangled in his hair. Usually their kisses are sweet, mostly from Yuri and the fruity gloss that he wears, but the flavor of the pastry adds another layer, not just of saccharine frosting, of something more meaningful; love is it?

“Sit in my lap,” Byleth whispers the command against Yuri’s plush lips.

Yuri obeys, hooking his leg around Byleth and straddling him in the chair, Byleth nearly gasps before Yuri’s mouth crashes into his. The slow simmer between the two of them went on for far too long, and now it's almost impossible not to channel all of that passion at once when they’re alone together.

Snaking his hand beneath Yuri’s cloak, over smooth skin, Byleth swipes a finger past Yuri’s nipple. The small moan it elicits only spurs Byleth on to grab and jerk at the aggravating material between them. Yuri comprehends immediately, swiftly unbuttoning the outer layer.

With the black wool overcoat hanging to either side of Yuri’s body, now Byleth can see in full. Yuri isn’t truly naked but wearing burgundy-hued lace undergarments, with thigh-high stockings to match.

“For me? You didn’t have to...” Byleth’s voice trails off.

“Of course.” Yuri confirms, “And stop. I know I didn't have to, but I  _ wanted _ to.” 

“You’re beautiful.” Byleth says, admiring Yuri’s lithe body, the delineation of the muscles leading into his smallclothes.

“I had a plan, but there you go again, being nosy.”

“I’m glad I was.” Byleth truly is; so glad to be near Yuri, to be able to nudge the cloak so it falls down Yuri’s back, onto the floor. Hands gripped around Yuri’s waist, Byleth pulls him even closer and starts to lick Yuri’s neck, reveling in Yuri’s ragged breaths, in the taste of his skin and the floral bite of his perfume.

How sensitive Yuri is, emotionally and physically, is everything to Byleth; his cock is already throbbing just from listening to Yuri as he wriggles in his lap. Byleth needs more, he grasps beneath the lace constraining Yuri.

“Byleth...” Yuri breathes.

Byleth cradles Yuri's shaft with a loose hand, watching the flushed tip of Yuri's dick emerge from the fingers curled around it as Byleth pumps. Even though he isn't applying much pressure, Byleth can already see the precum start to bead as he continues to stroke along Yuri's length. 

“You're getting too good at that…” Yuri whines, clenching his teeth, his core tensing, “let’s fuck.”

“Did you already prepare?” Byleth asks as he releases Yuri's leaking cock.

“What do you think?” Of course Yuri prepared.

Unprompted, Yuri slides off of Byleth's lap and bends over the table. Byleth almost salivates at the sight of Yuri’s perfect ass dimpling beneath the barely-there garnet smallclothes, at how the stockings suck in the supple flesh of his thighs. “There's oil in my drawer.”

“You want to make love  _ here _ ?” Byleth gulps, “isn't the bed more comfortable?”

“You're concerned about my comfort now?” Yuri’s tone is unexpectedly soft, “I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.” Byleth blushes as he rises to urge Yuri to a standing position and holds him.

“I love you,” Byleth says, “Let’s at least go to the bed.” 

“I can never say no to you.” With that, Byleth picks Yuri up, overcome with warmth as he feels Yuri’s body flush against his own, Yuri’s legs wrapped around him. When Byleth has Yuri in his arms like this, he can’t help but notice how light Yuri is, there’s a certain fragility beneath the polished exterior. He’s more than the Savage Mockingbird, the trickster teleporting across the battlefield to cut down enemies and save the weak. Yuri’s the boy with the book of names and the gentle heart, the one who cares for the sick and downtrodden, who’d give his life in an instant to protect the dreams he’s been striving for. Not that Byleth would let that happen.

“I love you,” Byleth repeats as he lays Yuri onto the crisp, white linens.

Yuri stares up at him then flicks his gaze toward the wall, a hand raised above his head, strands of violet hair fanned out like a crown, “I want you, Byleth. Please.” 

Byleth pecks Yuri’s cheek before saying  _ okay _ and rummaging through the drawer of the nightstand to find the oil, then setting it down. “Turn to me.” Yuri rests his forearms on the pillow as he kneels on the mattress. “You can take your shoes off.”

“You do it… and I haven't the foggiest why you're still dressed.” Pulling the elegant heels off one by one, Byleth gingerly places them on the floor. Thank the Goddess, Byleth is in only his undershirt and breeches, it’s so much quicker to remove everything now. To shimmy out of his tight top, kick off his boots, unlace and roll down his breeches, free his hard cock.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Byleth asks as he nudges Yuri's undergarments down to rest at the top of the stockings. Somehow this doesn’t seem like enough, Yuri deserves to feel even better. Palming Yuri’s cheeks, Byleth spreads them and extends his tongue to lap at him.

“Goddess, Byleth,” Yuri exhales. Yuri’s gorgeous keening awakens something in Byleth that tells him not to stop until Yuri is attempting to grasp at Byleth’s wrist, practically begging him to, “I  _ need _ you.”

After a few more satisfying gasps, Byleth complies, sitting up to retrieve the oil and apply it to his hand. This is just as captivating as using his tongue, he can _ watch _ Yuri now. Can watch Yuri quivering, shifting on his knees as Byleth circles his hole and sinks a finger in, to the knuckle. Yuri can fit more easily, Byleth adds another and scissors them inside. Byleth doesn’t intentionally graze past  _ that _ spot, but when it causes Yuri to whimper his name, he can’t resist pressing on it with a bit more force, “Fuck me.”

“Say it again.” The roughness of his own voice somewhat startles Byleth as he straightens his finger within.

“Fuck me, Byleth,” Yuri hisses.

_ To be wanted. To be needed. To share that need with someone so utterly perfect. _

Taking a deep breath, Byleth aligns himself with Yuri's entrance, dribbling more oil onto his hand, shuddering as he slicks up his cock and the lewd, wet sounds echo throughout the room.

Byleth anchors himself grasping Yuri's thighs, the thin silk of the stockings brushes against him as he carefully fills Yuri. Goddess, Yuri is tight, and  _ warm _ . “Are you okay?”

“Yes,  _ fuck _ ,” Yuri murmurs, “It’s so good.”

“I know.” Byleth starts rocking his hips, sliding in and out of Yuri, reaching forward to stroke Yuri’s cock. Yuri’s mewling is even louder now and Byleth picks up the pace. There's nothing better than being able to make Yuri feel like this, than devoting themselves to each other even at such a late hour, than expressing their connection even without words. Yuri trembles as Byleth ruts faster, thighs snapping against Yuri's ass as he’s buried to the hilt once more.

“ _ Goddess _ ,” Yuri pants, “I’m close.” Byleth tightens his grip on Yuri’s cock, slowing down to focus his attention on Yuri, “No, Byleth,” he sighs, struggling to follow up with, “...wanna come from your cock.”

Those words are all Byleth could ask for, to convince him to surrender to his lust for Yuri, and Yuri fucking  _ loves _ it. Yuri is so beautiful, digging his nails into the sheets, arching his kissable spine, the cool lavender of his hair shining ethereally in the candlelight.

“I love you,” Byleth groans, trying not to be torn apart by pleasurable jolts that shoot through him as he fucks Yuri as hard as he can.

“I love you, too,” Yuri’s confession is muffled as he falls into the pillow shaking, contracting around Byleth’s cock. Byleth falls with him, his chest against Yuri’s back, a frost of sweat trapped between them. Though Byleth doesn’t witness the cum spurt out beneath Yuri, imagining it is enough to overtake his consciousness, Byleth loses himself as he thrusts into Yuri, giving Yuri everything he has until he also can no longer hold back.

“Yuri!” Byleth cries out when he lets go, filling Yuri with his seed. All of Byleth’s limbs are almost limp when he collapses then rolls to Yuri’s side.

Yuri turns over to Byleth, his makeup completely disheveled, black streaks of mascara and bright powders and lipstick tell the story all over the white pillow. Byleth hopes he wasn’t too forceful.

“Was that… too much?”

“It’ll take more than that,” Yuri laughs, brushing his thumb over Byleth’s cheekbone, “Don’t worry about me,  _ love _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> I actually wasn’t planning to participate in Yurileth week, but I was so inspired by the art, I ended up writing most of this in a day, set my sights on 2k words and continued, heh. Yurileth is cute!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
